White Hart
by J.J.Taylor007
Summary: Hariette Potter is the 16 year-old granddaughter to Harry Potter. Follow her through her 6th year as she battles with a domineering professor, a mysterious Gryffindor, water bombs and a troublesome duo. Together with her best friends, Sirius Lupin and Logan Longbottom, Hariette finds out things are not always as they first appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunday August 31st**

 **My Bedroom**

I've never much liked the colour green. I guess that would suggest I don't like my eyes, since they are green. I suppose I don't in a way. People are always coming up to me and saying "Oh you look so much like your great-grandmother" or "You've got Harry's eyes". Meh. It's annoying. Don't they know how annoying that is? Maybe someone should show them ... turn _them_ into look-a-likes of Grandpa. Maybe that's why I dislike the colour green? Who knows.

What a way to start, eh? First page of my _lovely_ new diary and I'm ranting about the colour green. Its not that bad a colour I suppose. Some things look very nice in green ... grass for example.

Urgh! I'm still doing it!

Okies. I guess I should introduce myself so future generations reading this will know whose crazy words they were reading. My name is Hariette Lillian Potter. Yes, that's right. Potter. I'm the grand-daughter of Harry Potter, hero of the Dark War, defender of the Wizarding world and the wizard that defeated the Dark Wizard Voldemort.

Sometimes it can be frustrating to have a family that most of the Wizarding world knows. There's hardly any privacy. Whenever we go places, people always come up to us, wanting to have an autograph or just to talk to us. By us, of course, I'm talking about Grandpa Potter and dad. Although I know grandpa is uncomfortable in situations like that he's always willing to answer questions and such. It's been over 40 years since the downfall of Voldemort but people are still bothering him about it!

Dad isn't as famous, but everyone still pretty much knows who he is. At first this was because of grandpa, I suppose. If you get recognised for being the granddaughter of Harry Potter, imagine what it's like being the _son_ of Harry Potter! But dad's well known in his own right too. He's an Auror at the Ministry of Magic, one of the top Auror's too! He's been responsible for more captures of Dark Wizard's than anyone else in the department. Of course his job means that he's not around as much as me or mum would like, but when he is it's that much better.

You may have got the impression so far that it's only my father's side that have done anything notable in the Wizarding community, but mum is almost as well known in her own right, as she is for being a Potter. My mother was the creator of the Wolfsbane Cure. No joke. Apparently she became dedicated to finding a cure after seeing the agonies her father (my grandfather Lupin) went through every month. The Wolfbane cure is given to people that have been biten by werewolves and is able to stop the curses spreading through the victims bodies. Of course it doesn't always work and depends on how early the cure is able to be given - but 8 times out 10 its very effective.

I'm so proud to have such parents.

Yet it can be so maddening to have such parents! Everyone expects you to do something brilliant with your life too. Or to be as smart, brave, and witty as them! It's a wonder I haven't burst from the stress of it all.

That's where Quidditch comes in.

Quidditch is the BEST sport in the world. People that say otherwise are nuts. Played on broomsticks in the air, Quidditch is fast, exhilarating and dangerous. A wonderful combination. There's nothing better than flying, the wind in your hair, the elation of rushing through the air hundreds of feet above the ground. Coupled with the thrill of Quidditch, its a great stress reliever! I guess I get my flying abilities from my dad, but definitely my enthusiasm from mum. Although mum isn't a keen flyer, she's an avid supporter of the Wimbleborne Wasps (she never misses a game if she can help it). Dad's a brilliant flyer and enjoys Quidditch but has never had the kind of enthusiasm that mum has. Ever since I was 5 she's been dragging me to the games.

Now's a good as time as any to mention my Aunt Eloise, who gave me this diary. She'd be most disappointed to find that she didn't get a first page mention. Eloise is my favourite aunt. Ok I only have two aunt's, but Aunt Rachel is a bit strange. You'd have to be really, to be editor of The Quibbler! Eloise is my mum's eldest sister, but she acts like she's my age! Like Grandma Lupin, Eloise is a metamorphous and she's always pulling tricks on Dad and Uncle Albus (mum's younger brother). She's more like one of us than an adult, which means that she lets me get away with so much!

Anyway. Since yesterday was my 16th birthday (Happy Birthday to me!), her present was this diary. Apparently, I'm supposed to fill it with all my wondrous thoughts and feelings.

"I kept a journal when I was your age and it's helped me never to forget. I can read back through it and see what a little madam I was!" she said.

So that's what I'm going to do. Write down things, so I never forget.

This summer has been a bit of a bust. Two months of doing almost absolutely nothing! Of course, it was a welcome nothing. After the stress of OWLs (which by the way I never want to repeat in my life!) it's been nice to just relax and have a good time. Although _too_ much relaxing can drive a person batty. I almost welcomed July 31st ... almost.

Of course you know what July 31st means, how could you not? Unless you're a Muggle who picked this up by mistake. In that case, let me enlighten you. July 31st marks the day in which Harry Potter finally defeated Voldemort and freed the Wizarding world from his evil tyranny and madness. This year marked the 40th anniversary of old Voldie's death and so was doubly special.

Grandpa gets a little uneasy around this time of year. Brings back memories of those that he lost during the war (like his parents and his godfather, Sirius Black) and those he lost during the final battle like Charlie and George Weasley and Minerva McGonagall. Grandpa's more solomn on this holiday and tends to disappear for a few hours. He always makes it to his party though.

You see, July 31st is also his birthday.

We try and make sure he has a nice time and doesn't dwell on bad thoughts, though it's hard sometimes. We usually just have a quiet party either at the Burrow, where Nana and Pops still live, or at our house, where it's just family and close friends. But this year the Minister for Magic, Malcolm reed, threw a special Liberation Day celebration at the ministry. Of course Grandpa had to go - not that I think he enjoyed it much. Both him and Grandma Ginny never really like big ministry things. Mum and dad got an invitation too, but not me! So unfair. Instead, us kids (me, Sirius, Logan, Dan, Luke, Morgan and Sophia) had to stay at home. Of course Dan and Luke tried to sneak in, got caught and grounded for the entire summer but there you go.

Other than that, the usual inter-family Quidditch tournament (us Potters' won once again) and my birthday two days ago, nothing much has happened.

I'm looking forward to the new school year. I recon 6th year is going to be loads better than 5th, no exams at the end of the year for one! Me and my bestest buddies, Sirius Lupin (who also happens to be my cousin) and Logan Longbottom (Sirius' cousin) have a plan this year. Our cousins, Dan and Luke (the Weasley Twin's) hold the title of resident Prankster's at Hogwarts, a title that we're determined to take this year. After all, me and Sirius have a Marauder-ing legacy to uphold!

Only 7 hours to go now till we leave! Maybe I should get some sleep? Sirius, who managed to convince his dad to let him spend the night so he could come with us to the Hogwarts Express in the morning, is snoring on the spare bed in my room, cookie crumbs scattered about the place. I tell you, he's going to get fat one day!

Till the morning then, my _lovely_ , green diary!

Urgh ... green ... I wonder if mum has a spell to change the colour?


	2. Chapter 2

September 1st

Hogwarts Express

I've always liked the comfy-ness of the Hogwarts Express. The seats are all spongy and great for sleeping on - as Sirius always informs us - and the perfect number of seats to accommodate us all!

This morning's trip to London from home was uneventful - or as uneventful as having Sirius in the group can be! He spent the entire time morning before leaving, tearing through the house looking for his prefect's badge. How he got prefect, I'm still not sure, but then he is a Lupin. Grandpa Potter stills laughs whenever Sirius and his prefect-ness is mentioned. Apparently the thought of a Sirius in a Prefect position amuses him.

"Hari, what's with the diary?"

"I'm writing in it."

There, she didn't like that, maha. Guess I should introduce my friend and dorm-mate, Essa Darcy. Essa's one of those blonde haired, blue eyed beauties that makes guys fall over their feet for her. She may put on the dumb blonde act but don't be fooled. She's incredibly smart, violent and has the wickedest temper imaginable! Essa is also a brilliant hexer, so watch out!

Oww!

Essa just read that last part and hit my arm. What did I tell you about violent!

I wonder where Sirius has gotten too? He disappeared about an hour ago. Oh I hope he hasn't gotten into trouble ... again!

We arrived at Kings Cross with about 10 minutes to go till the train left and managed to get onto the platform without much trouble, although mum reckons a muggle saw us, she probably was just seeing things. The platform was already bustling with students, all saying goodbye and such to parents and younger siblings. I wish I had a younger brother or sister. I asked mum about it once and her response was that two Potter's were more than enough for her to handle. I guess she meant me and dad.

Anyway as soon as we got on the platform, mum had to leave (something about a potion about to boil over...) After crushing me in a hug (I've still got the bruise!) and ruffling Sirius' hair, which he hates, mum left. That was when the trouble began!

Picking up our trunks me and Sirius starting walking innocently across the platform to the train when who should bump into us? Malfoy.

Urgh, just writing that name makes my skin crawl!

"Watch where your going, _Potter_!" Malfoy spat at me. (And I mean literally spat, I had to wipe his disgusting spit off my face -shudders-)

"It's you who should be watching it, _Malfoy_!" Sirius butted in.

"Is that a threat, Lupin." Malfoy growled.

Sirius and I just smirked. I mean, come on. Malfoy intimidate us? Pah.

Unfortunately (or fortunately for Malfoy) just as we'd gotten our wands out to do some serious hexing, who should show up? The bloody Head Girl that's who. Not that I have anything against Sophia of course, after all she is family, but still. Those that prevent me from giving Malfoy and his goonies a good hexing deserve to be glared at. Don't they? Sophia apparently didn't think so cause she glared right back at me!

Well, in the process of yelling at us for causing trouble on the platform and setting a bad example for the younger students (personally I think she got this wrong, the youngsters would have learnt something after all!) Malfoy just slunk away. Typical.

Anyway, Sophia dragged Sirius off by his ear to the prefects carriage, leaving me to find Logan and a compartment by myself. That was an hour ago...

Woo!

The food trolley has just arrived and we now have enough chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts to last a couple of weeks at Hogwarts! Sirius will be sorry he missed this. I guess I should put a few things back for him ... there.

32 minutes later

"Where's my chocolate!"

Uh oh!

Sirius has just come through the door, face like thunder to find us finishing off the chocolate. I think his face is about to explode! Better give him the stash I saved now before he hex's us all into next week.

"Here Sirius."

Grabbing them out of my hand, he sits down in one of the chairs, ripping open the packaging of the frogs and ripping their heads off savagely, muttering murderously under his breath. Looking at Essa and Logan, I can see that they're as shocked at Sirius' behaviour as I am. He's not usually like this. Sirius is the calm, collective one of the group. The usual mastermind behind most of our pranks (although Logan and I have come up with a fair few brilliant ones in our time) but I've hardly _ever_ seen Sirius this angry before.

Now Essa and Logan are nudging me. What do they want me to do? They don't seriously expect _me_ to ask him what's wrong right? Oh bugger.

"Sirius?"

My voice surprises me by coming out slightly shaky. What's wrong with me? Suck it up girl, you're a Potter! Clearing my throat I try again.

"Sirius, are you ok?"

For a moment he doesn't respond. I wonder if chewing that hard on chocolate effects one hearing? NOTE: 'Attempt to find if chewing hard on chocolate decreases ones hearing capabilities.' Moving across the compartment I gently put a hand on Sirius hunched shoulder when -

"URGH!"

The three of us jump as Sirius chucks the empty chocolate frog box at the window. Staring at Sirius in astonishment I inch back. I don't want anything thrown at me, thank-you very much!

"I can't believe him! Why on earth did he do it! Imagine that pompous ... idiotic ... arse being a Prefect! It's bloody stupid!"

"Er ... who are you on about?" Logan asks.

"Malfoy!"

Me, Essa and Logan can't help but stare at Sirius. Surely he's joking? A giggle is threatening to escape my lips. I mean, who in there right - oh no.

"You've got to be joking! Grandpa Lupin would never appoint Malfoy as a prefect! Anyway, he can't! Livingstone and Morgrim's prefects for the Slytherin 6th years! They can't have three!"

Sirius just laughs bitterly. "Livingstone's left Hogwarts. Transferred or something Sophia told us. Malfoy's prefect."

Sirius slumps in his seat. I can see how much this has affected him. I can't believe it though! Why would Grandpa give a Malfoy this opportunity! He doesn't deserve it! Malfoy's always been a trouble maker. Always bullying those younger than him, muggle-borns and hexing anyone that get in his wa-

Later

Meh.

Sorry about that.

There I was, scribbling away in here on how idiotic I felt it was that Malfoy got appointed Prefect when Sirius leaned across and pulled you out of my hands, stopping me mid word and refusing to give it back. Apparently the scratching of the quill on the parchment was giving him a headache. Whatever. He's been in a foul mood ever since the Prefect meeting this morning.

Anyway, the rest of the train ride past without much incident. We didn't speak of the 'situation' again after that and just wiled away the time playing exploding snap and catching up with our holidays and talking to friends that popped into our carriage every now and then. Essa, it appears has a new boyfriend! I hope this one will last. His name is Piers Richards, a Ravenclaw 7th year. At the mention of a boyfriend, Sirius got this peculiar look on his face. I wonder if Sirius likes Essa? Must remember to ask him about that when he's calmed down a bit.

Anyway, we got to Hogwarts without much mishap. Peeves the poltergeist was in the entrance hall throwing water balloons at us all as we entered. One cantered our way but Logan put up a shielding charm that rebounded the balloon sending it right back to Peeves! Don't think he liked that, ha-ha. This group of 4th year girls starting clapping and cheering at Logan, who just grinned at them and entered the great hall. I couldn't help but laugh. I think the Longbottom fan-club, is about to get some new members. In fact, those girls are probably being initiated right now!

The feast continued without much out of the usual happening - 10 new Gryffindor-ettes, all looking impeccable small! - it wasn't until we got to the common room that something interesting happened.

We were coming through the portrait hole, laughing at Malfoy (who had slipped on some food on the floor and fallen flat on his face) when we came face to face with the most gorgeous, handsome and striking guy I've ever met! I just stood there staring! He was asking about something but my mind went a complete blank.

When I finally recovered my senses, Logan was laughing hysterically at me, whilst Sirius was shaking his head and smiling. The new guy had disappeared.

"Wh - where'd that guy go?" I asked stupidly.

"To bed. Goodnight."

And with that the pair of them disappeared up the stairs to the guys dormitories. I could have strangled them!

Who is he? What year is he in? Obviously he's a Gryffindor since he was in our common room, but what is he doing here? Grandpa Lupin (did I mention he's Headmaster of Hogwarts?) didn't mention anything in his start of term speech and he usually introduces new students if they are starting in the higher years. He must have been sorted earlier. I'd remember if he had been sorted along with the first years.

Oh I wish it was morning now!

Well, sleep here I come. Essa has demanded that I stop writing now, since "that damn quill" is keeping her up!

Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

September 2nd

Great Hall - breakfast.

Have you ever noticed that when you try to find someone, and I mean _really_ try, they're never around? They just seem to vanish, like they know that you're looking for them and decide 'hey I know what, lets hide from Hariette, lets make it a game!'

So yeah. Who am I looking for you ask? Isn't it obvious?

That guy!

Turns out he's a 6th year like me and therefore in Logan and Sirius' dorm, but would they tell me his name? No. They seem to think its funny to torment me like this. I tell you I'm so close to whipping out my wand and hexing them like they've never been hexed before!

Omg, omg, OMG!

He just walked in! Looks like I'm not the only one to find him attractive either. Heads have been turning since he stepped through the door. I think even a few of the Slytherin's are checking him out! Like they have a chance, HA. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's do not mix. I wonder if Hot Guy knows this? Ok, yes that is my name for him now, 'Hot Guy'. Until I find out his real name he will remain Hot Guy.

3 minutes later

Oh you will not believe this! Essa's newest boyfriend is none other than ... the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain! Talk about fraternising with the enemy! Ravenclaw have had the Quidditch Cup for the past two years, a fact that Truman (Joe Truman, resident Gryffindor Quidditch Captain) likes to keep pounding into our heads whenever we have practice. Truman has already come up to me with tips, schedules and plays - and it's the first day of term! I mean come on! Obsession much!

I wonder what Logan will make of this? Perhaps I should tell him? Hehe ... oh, he beat me to the punch.

"So Essa, what's this Richards like?"

Essa's face has kind of paled. I wonder if she's worrying what Logan will say when he finds out she's dating the opposition.

"Er ... he's alright. He's ... well ..."

Hey don't look at me for support like that! You're the one that choose him!

"He's the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain."

Everything's gone silent. I mean really silent. The 5th years on the other side of us have stopped eating and are staring at Essa like she's mad. Do you think we're going to have to be a guard around Essa now? I mean, those 5th years look like they want to murder her! Oh dear.

"You're WHAT!"

Okies, this is surprising. Sirius is looking at Essa like she just kissed Malfoy or something. I wouldn't have thought he'd care whether she's dating the opposition ... well not as much as Logan who's on the team. Essa looks as surprised as me at Sirius' outburst.

"Calm down, Sirius. It's not like he's a Slytherin or anything ... anyway, why do care so much?"

She has a point. Sirius has never taken much notice of Essa or her boyfriends before, so why start now? He's at a loss for words, mouth opening and closing like a fish ... it's funny really.

"I don't. It's just ... just ... he's the enemy!"

Ooo ... wrong thing. You don't insult Essa's boyfriends unless you have a mighty good reason, or insinuate that she's betraying her friends or house in anyway. She's really particular that way and is extremely loyal and patriotic. Back in 4th year this girl called Emmiline Vincenta and me were constantly at each other's throats. One day things escalated so much that when my back was turned she sent a stinging hex at me. I'd have ended up in the hospital if Essa hadn't pushed me out the way and sent a leg-locker jinx at the brat. Essa then proceeded to punch the whore in the face. I tell you, it was a memorable moment.

"He is not the enemy Sirius. What's your grandfather and father always going on about? _Inter-house relations_? If you have a problem, then that's your own issue!"

Watching Essa storm away, I can't help but let a small smile grace my face. Sirius is looking red faced and has a curious expression on his face. A kind of mixture of anger and ... embarrassment? Shame? Worry? He definitely likes her...

Common Room - later same day

Tristan White.

Hot Guy Tristan White.

What a great name huh? I found it out this morning the first Transfiguration class of the year. As usual for the first day of the term, Professor Lupin did the register. Of course I don't usually pay attention but this year I was most attentive. Well Lupin got through most of the class names and I began to wonder whether or not Hot Guy had been missed off the list or if, by some malfunction of my ears, I'd missed his name. But no. He was there, just after Ebony Ryan the Hufflepuff Chaser.

Unluckily for me I didn't get the chance to talk to him during the lesson, or the next ... or the next. In fact I didn't get the chance to talk to him all day! What a bummer that was. My chance came at dinner though. We'd just reached the Great Hall after the last class of the day and who should be sat near our usual place? Why, Tristan White is who! So of course we sat down beside him and I managed to get the seat opposite (good viewing spot I must add) and we made small talk.

Either he's shy or ... well, stuck up. I'm saying shy and possibly a little nervous. He answered our questions but didn't offer any more information about himself than he had to. How someone that hot be so shy?

Anyway. Found out he transferred here from Durmstrang and although he went to that school he was actually born and grew up in England. That's it. He wouldn't answer questions about his family and when asked why he transferred he just said his father got a job offer but wouldn't say much more or what the job was!

I tell you he's way interesting and mysterious. Logan and Sirius just rolled their eyes when I stated this fact.

"Hari, by next week you'll have lost interest and gone after some guy from Ravenclaw." They said.

Okies, just because I have a _healthy_ interest in guys and like to enjoy myself, does not mean that I change my opinion every week! I'm up to the challenge of getting Tristan to open up and I'm positive he'll come around to my er ... _charms_! What! So I like variety in guys. After a few weeks most men (or should I say boys) become dull as farts, how can I be expected to stay with them when my interest wanes? Besides, stringing them along would be wrong and it's not like anyone complains. Grandpa Lupin and Grandpa Potter like to laugh at my jumping from guy to guy. Apparently I remind them of Grandpa Potter's Godfather, Sirius Black, who died during the Dark War. According to them I'm just like him, a guys lady (as opposed to a ladies man!)

But that doesn't mean I'm going to lose interest in Tristan. He's different from the other guys here at Hogwarts. I'm going to find out just what.

Even though the hour is late there's still a fair few people in the common room. They are mainly the upper years. I guess what with OWLs and NEWTs quite a number are going to be having late nights, although it's the first day! Who on earth would be doing homework on the first day? Sirius that's who.

I'm actually quite concerned about him. Ever since the train when he found out Malfoy had been made a prefect he's been acting strange. But even then he should have cooled off by now. The information this morning about Essa dating the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain has affected him more than me or Logan would have thought. He's been snappish all day. Quiet and sullen too, which just isn't like him.

This evening him and Essa had their first argument ever.

There we were, sat in the armchairs by the fire, just chilling and relaxing. The portrait door opened and Essa came in looking a little flushed and plonked herself down happily beside us. She didn't have to say anything, but we all knew what that grinning smile of hers meant. Well, anyway to mine and Logan's' astonishment (and Essa's too by the look on her face), Sirius made some sarcastic and mean comment about "not being more obvious if she'd tried."

Of course, Essa being Essa, she bristled and blew up about it and the pair had a blazing row right smack bang in the middle of the common room, ending in Essa calling Sirius an 'immature git' and storming off to the dorm.

Love is a fickle thing.


	4. Chapter 4

September 4th

God I hate Thursdays. Has there ever been a day that you dread all week and then feel immense relief when it passes only to begin dreading next weeks? For many people their day would be Monday - first day of the week and back to work and all that. For me - Thursdays. An hour and half of Muggle Studies, followed by double potions - as if sharing a castle with the Slytherin's wasn't bad enough, I have to spend two and a half hours in the same room as them ... having to breathe the same air! Cue shudder here! Then after that lovely, lovely transfiguration.

Don't get me wrong - I love Uncle Lupin, but his classes do tend to be filled with highly complex words - must be a Lupin thing to do - they like to string long words together to confuse us simple folk! Seriously, in one of his lessons I understand about ... oh 10 words? It's a good job that Sirius is in the NEWT class too - he's grown up with these confusing words being thrown at him all the time and so he is able to discern what his father is on about and 'dumb it down' for us _simpler_ folk.

Muggle Studies has to be the most - oddity - of all my lessons. Transfiguration and Potions and Charms I get. Their useful. They make sense. But Muggle Studies? Some of the inventions that the Muggles have come up with are just plain weird to me. I mean, what's the point of a 'Bellyvision'? Or football. It has to be the most boring sport in the world - no flying or anything exciting like Bludgers that could knock out an opponent! I only took the class because Grandpa said Wizards should have a greater understanding of the Muggle world.

Sirius is quite worryingly fascinated by Muggles and is always sat on the edge of his seat in classes (right now being a prime example!) It's good really. I don't gave to do any work because Sirius is so hooked on this stuff that I can just copy his! I think his dream job would be in the Muggle Liaison Office at the Ministry, wouldn't it Sirius?

 _What's that?_

 **Your dream job ... At the MLO with batty old Winona Fudge...**

 _Har har ... she's not batty!_

 **But I'm right aren't I?**

 _Muggles are fascinating Hari! You shouldn't be too dismissive of their inventions! They developed technology to speak to people thousands of miles away_ without _magic! They just-_

 **Yes, thanks Sirius! You've made your point!**

Gez. The way he went on you'd think I didn't pay attention in class. Maybe he should marry the subject! Can you do that? Would be a bit strange …

Anyway.

Sirius has been looking a lot happier recently. For the first day or two of term he was bit - well ok a lot! - moody, what with the knowledge that Malfoy was made a prefect by his own grandfather and all. But I think the prankster spirit has resettled on him. He has this _look._ I know he's plotting something in that oversized brain of his. He's been spotted with that little black book of his. The one with all his musings and plans for pranks and what not. The book is famous in Hogwarts - even the Weasley twins have attempted to sneak a peak, but if I haven't had a look, they most certainly haven't. Whoever said Lupin's were innocent must have been subject to a confuddlement charm! The current generation most certainly isn't!

"... And so, the Muggle Educational System, whilst different from our own in terms of length and context, is fundamentally the same."

Snoor.

Why of why did I choose this subject?

One good thing about Muggle Studies this year ... Tristan.

He's strange and no question about it. For one thing, he seems a curious mixture between shyness and - whatever the opposite of shyness...

 _Outgoing? Confident? Audaciousness -_

Yes, thank you Sirius.

Like I was saying, on first meeting Tristan seemed this shy new comer that would barely speak to anyone - now it seems he does, or at least to a select few. Logan has informed me that's been getting quite chatty wit Jacen Reynolds, a fellow Gryffindor sixth and Beater on the Quidditch team. Basically, Jacen's a tit with an ego the size of an elephant - no wait, a _herd_ of elephants. Not that I speak ill of fellow team-mates.

The fact that Tristan's becoming friends with him is, as Sirius would say 'an indication of things to come.' The newbie is a bit of a show off too. In classes he's always ready with an answer and most of the professor's already love him! It's a bit annoying.

Not that I'm _jealous._

Of course not.

Never…

It's just that it seems like he's trying to show the rest of us up - like that somehow Durmstrang was superior to Hogwarts. Pft. As if!

"Homework - detail explanation and analysis of the Muggle Educational systems advantages and disadvantages. To be handed in next lesson."

Finally. Can get out of here! Not that next lesson will be an improvement - Potions. Urgh. What have I done to disserve this? Maybe it was that spell I put on the first year's porridge. But really, I was only trying to welcome them to Hogwarts. Honestly!

We leave the classroom in a jumble of talking and shoving to get out of the classroom before Professor Thomas springs anymore work on us - she has a nasty habit of doing that. Me and Sirius turn immediately left and begin to descend through the castle to the dungeons.

"So go on, spit it out. I know you've got something going on in that brain of yours."

Sirius pauses on the staircase - efficiently blocking it. Several squawks behind us announce the indignation of several second years. Giving me a wicked grin that show's he's about to divulge an exciting plan or going to keep me in suspense, Sirius tugs on my arm, leading me into a practically disserted corridor on the second floor.

"This better be good Sirius!"

Again with that evil grin - his light eye's brightening and taking on a (slightly) mad quality.

"Oh it is."

I wait for a moment, but no further explanation follows. Stomping my foot I demand he tell me - patience was never really one of my strong points.

"Well it involves a certain _friend_ of ours and our good old, traditional and strong house loyalties."

Dorm - same night.

That. Was. Bloody. Brilliant.

What a way to begin the school year! I tell ya, as Sirius told me his plan I couldn't help but chuckle, most likely my evil cackle that the boys tell me I have. It certainly seemed like a good plan and I recognised the spell instantly. Logan had found it in a book last year and we'd been meaning to try it out - seemed like Sirius had finally found the perfect opportunity to do so. No doubt he'd been thinking about a perfect prank, one that would vent his frustration, for days.

We hurried down the floors to Professor Fogston's dungeon classroom and arrived just moments before the professor - hastily heading to our seats on the back bench beside Logan, who (as always) was already there. As Fogston reeled off the instructions for the day's potion, Sirius informed Logan about the plan in a hushed voice and I couldn't help but let my mind wander - something that happens frequently in classes.

Since we've begun NEWT year, this years' potions class was made up of 12 students from three of the four houses. Me, Logan, Sirius, and now it appears the new guy Tristan, are the only ones from Gryffindor to have made it with the grade that Professor Fogston required from the OWLs. Ethan Bennet and Isabel Reed are the only Ravenclaws to have passed, the rest are all Slytherin's. Kinda makes one feel slightly surrounded, don't it?

Fogston's a right git as well. Apparently he's as bad, if not worse, than his predecessor according to my dad. Fogston started teaching in my dad's fifth year when old Professor Snape retired. I've met Snape once or twice and I can tell you I'd rather have him teaching Potions than Professor Fogston! That should tell you how bad it is. But, if I want to be an Auror, I've just got to suck it up. Besides, I want to show Fogston that I can do it. The old bat has got this idea that girls (especially Gryffindor girl's) aren't worth the air they breathe. I mean, come on! It's the bloody twenty-first century. Git.

The lesson started as usual. With me not knowing the name of the potion we were making and just following Logan's orders what ingredients to add and whatnot. It's good that one of us pays attention at least, else all of us would fail! And whilst its it's usually Sirius saving mine and Logan's arses in the other subjects, Potions is definitely Logan's forte.

I wasn't particularly sure what part of the lesson Sirius was going to pull of the prank, butt when he did the ENTIRE class knew of it.

"SLYTHERIN SUCKS ARSE!"

The shout filled the dungeon and every head swivelled in it's direction.

"SLYTHERIN STINKS!"

Malfoy clapped a hand to his mouth, his eyes widening and face draining of what little colour there was. It was just too hilarious. I couldn't help but let a giggle escape but I wasn't the only one. Half the class had erupted in patters of laughter whilst most of the Slytherin's glared at us - though not as much as Malfoy!

"Mr Malfoy! What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself boy!"

Malfoy looked like a deer caught in lights. To open his mouth to speak would mean more insults against the Slytherins. It was too much for me, Sirius, Logan and the two from Ravenclaw and we all collapsed, shaking our stalls with laughter. Tristan, however (bless him) looked a little confused. I'll have to explain to him the house rivalry's at some point, though by the end of next week he'll have figured it out himself.

"Answer me!" Fogstons face was a picture. His colour steadily turning puce.

"SLYTHERIN'S SMELL LIKE DOG POO!"

Most of the class erupted into loud laughter at this whilst Fogston's eye's bulged. Even a couple of the slightly more pleasant Slytherin's starting grinning a little. Malfoy wasn't so popular in that quarter as he liked to believe.

"Detention and 20 points from Slytherin! Get out of my classroom!" Fogston bellowed, one of his crooked fingers pointing to the door.

Malfoy didn't hesitate - just picked up his stuff and pelted it, not before shooting us an evil glare though.

Not that he can prove it was us of course.

"Sirius that was bloody brilliant!" Isabel Reed turned in her chair to congratulate Sirius as Fogston started shouting at us to get back to work and muttering under his breath about idiots and time wasters.

Sirius just grinned. We've come to realise, over the years, not to take credit for any prank in the hearing range of any Professor unless you don't mind missing the points (we don't mind the detentions though). If they don't have proof, they can't punish you after all. The rest of the class passed quickly and thankfully were left without much homework. I think Fogston was busy trying to figure out Malfoy's punishment though he was glaring at us Gryffindor's a little. Doesn't take much to link something bad happening to a Slytherin with a Gryffindor.

The prank was just the way to start the new academic year.

Look out Weasleys - the new generation of Marauders are here!


End file.
